A shoe with interchangeable covers allows one to instantaneously change the look of the shoe. This feature would enable the individual to have numerous pairs of shoes for the price of one. One can match the shoe to a particular outfit using a style or a color that best matches the outfit. Therefore, there would be no need to purchase new pairs of shoes to match different outfits, thus providing significant savings. In addition, shoes occupy precious storage space in closets and the like. Whereas, different covers of an interchangeable shoe can all be stored in a much smaller volume. Storage space becomes more important when packing for a travel. It is difficult to fit several pairs of shoes in a suitcase, yet many travelers, especially business travelers, may need to have several pair of shoes for different events and occasions during their travel. Shoes with interchangeable covers allow the traveler to pack several different colors and styles of a shoe with carrying only one shoe base.
Shoes with interchangeable covers are known in the prior art. Shoes having a removable cover secured to the original shoe by hook and loop fastener have been disclosed. These covers provide a second layer to the shoe and cover the entire shoe and the user's feet would heat up and be uncomfortable.
Another disadvantage of these covers is that they could easily loosen and the cover would disengage from the shoe. Most of the Prior arts propose using a stretchable material for shoe cover. These materials are not a suitable covers. Additionally in some cases adhesive is used to secure the cover on original shoe which could ruin the original shoe.
Another disadvantage of the shoe covers disclosed in prior art is the securement means which are insufficient and the shoe cover could slip off the shoe during the use. In most of the shoe covers disclosed before, the cover changes only the front portion of the shoe leaving the back portion in original color and style.
The present invention discloses a shoe with interchangeable covers in which the front part and back part of the shoe can be easily and securely changed and provide different styles and colors as long as it keeps the original shape of the shoe without any slipping.